El secreto de la sirena
by WienGirl
Summary: Esta pequeña historia narra lo que siente Kanon por Thetis cuando el emperador Poseidón llega al fondo del mar y ve amenazada su relación con ella.


**El secreto de la Sirena**

.

.

Kanon vio alejarse a la sirena en la lejanía e iba con paso lento sobre el camino que llevaba a la sala principal del templo de Poseidón. Tenía un par de días que el emperador había llegado al fondo del mar y nadie había hablado con él aun ya que no estaba listo para recibirlos. Él tenía una entrevista con el recién llegado dentro de varias horas pero lo que se preguntaba en ese momento era porque la sirena rondaba insistentemente por el lugar.

Ella había sido encargada de llevar al joven Julián Solo al templo y una vez concluida esa tarea debía volver a sus obligaciones, pero como veía que no volvía a sus cosas caminó hacia ella para interceptarla y preguntarle que se traía entre manos.

—Ya llevas varias horas merodeando por este lugar Thetis, ¿no tienes cosas en que ocuparte? —preguntó bruscamente y mirándola con severidad.

—Le pido me perdone Dragón Marino —dijo ella humildemente haciendo una reverencia a él que era su superior —estaba preocupada por el emperador y solo he venido a ver si está bien.

—Él está muy bien Thetis, no entiendo de donde viene tu preocupación —le espeto él sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada.

—No entiendo porque está tan molesto, estoy preocupada por nuestro emperador eso es todo. Trato de estar aquí por si el me necesita apenas hay unos cuantos de marinos reunidos en el templo del mar.

Eso era cierto, había siete escalas en la sala de armaduras del palacio y de esas siete solo cuatro tenían portador; él que llevaba la de dragón del mar, Krishna quien llevaba la de Crysaor, Isaac portando al Kraquen y Eo llevando a Scyla; las demás no tenían dueño y él debía ausentarse para buscar a los demás marinos mientras el emperador se familiarizaba con el entorno.

Todo debía estar preparado para cuando asumiera el trono del mar formalmente.

—El estará bien, ahora necesito que nuevamente te quedes al cuidado del templo del mar. Saldré en busca de candidatos a marinos ya que el tiempo se agota y solo tenemos a unos cuantos de los siete que deben ser así que para agilizar las cosas iré personalmente en su búsqueda.

— ¿No esperará a que el cosmos del Emperador se manifieste?

—No, quiero que todo esté preparado para cuando él asuma el control del templo. No hay que hacerlo esperar a que todos se reúnan si podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos y adelantarnos a sus órdenes. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, entiendo —respondió ella neutralmente.

Él la observaba mientas ella miraba hacía los aposentos del emperador, desde que le encomendó la misión de ir a buscarlo parecía tener la mente en otro lado, desde hacía días que estaba muy distraída y eso le molestaba.

—Entonces… me retiro a cumplir con mis obligaciones, con permiso.

Ella no dijo más y sin mirarlo si quiera emprendió el camino fuera del salón principal, hacía sus dominios en los alrededores del templo vigilando que ningún intruso se acercara a los dominios del dios del fondo del mar.

Kanon la vio partir sin decir nada más.

Solo pensaba en cuanto había cambiado desde que fuera a buscar al mimado de Julián Solo; la verdad no le agradaba nada ese jovencito, ya lo había visto a través del tridente de la armadura de Poseidón que estaba en el salón del trono y sinceramente no era de su agrado; esa pedantería de la que el chico hacía gala le era insoportable pero era el huésped del dios así que debía obedecerlo.

O al menos fingir que lo obedecía mientras el dios dormía plácidamente en el cuerpo del chico.

Lo que no podía ocultarse a sí mismo era el enojo que le producía verla a ella rondando por el templo, esperando a que el joven saliera a buscarla o se asomara a la ventana siguiera; ella tenía un comportamiento diferente antes de ir a buscar al chico ese.

Thetis fue a la primera marina que conoció, había llegado al templo casi al mismo tiempo que él, el poder que residía en el tridente se había manifestado ante ambos mostrándoles el camino a los siete pilares, a las escamas de los marinos y al soporte principal.

Kanon planeaba su ataque contra el Santuario secretamente aprovechándose de que el tridente de Poseidón tenía poderes y el ánfora que sellaba su alma tenía roto el sello. La chica no había notado nada, le hizo creer que trabajarían juntos para que el emperador fuese el único gobernante del mundo y este fuese un sitio mejor para todos.

Debían esperar a que el huésped del emperador, el último miembro de la familia Solo cumpliera dieciséis años, y Kanon se había ofrecido a juntar un poderoso ejército mientras el joven emperador llegaba al templo. Tampoco sospechaban que había usurpado la escama del dragón marino; ni siquiera la joven a su lado lo había notado, ella creía que él era dragón marino simplemente.

El y Thetis eran los únicos marinos en todo ese lugar además de ellos estaban los soldados que cuidaban el sitio, pero estos se humillaban ante dragón del mar y la autoridad que el mismo se había auto concedido para mandar en el templo del mar mientras el emperador llegaba.

A él los soldados le tenían sin cuidado porque la persona a la que gustaba de tener a su lado era a la joven que se hacía llamar "Thetis" y portaba la bella escama de la Sirena; ella se había portado increíblemente servicial cuando lo vio por primera vez, había quedado maravillada por ver a un marino con sus propios ojos y claro, él se lució delante de ella haciendo gala de un falso porte que no poseía, ella jamás lo cuestionaba solo sabía acatar órdenes pero él le había enseñado a relajarse un poco mientras tenían tiempos de paz.

Compartían muchas cosas juntos y Kanon no quería reconocer que echaba de menos la compañía de la sirena; su sonrisa, su sentido del humor ácido y a veces negro, su sola presencia le alegraba el día luego de años de encierro en aquella prisión de piedra.

Tras la llegada del joven huésped del emperador todo eso se había perdido y secretamente odiaba al recién llegado por eso, lo manipularía sin piedad mientras el alma de Poseidón durmiera plácidamente en el mocoso ricachón.

Nunca lo perdonaría por hacer que Thetis se olvidará de él pero fingiría que no tenía importancia, aparentaría que todo estaba bien y usaría su altanería para alcanzar su objetivo y reírse en la cara de Julián Solo cuando el mundo fuera suyo; sería una pena para la chica el estar enamorada de un mimado que podría tener a cientos de mujeres a sus pies.

Ella volvería a él arrepentida.

Rio para sus adentros y emprendió el camino a la superficie no sin antes irla a buscar para avisarle que se iba. Ella estaría en el camino que tenía más corales que ningún otro, sabía cuánto amaba la joven los corales, por fortuna ella estaba sentada en una de las rocas que los rodeaban observando algún punto en la nada.

—Sabía que estarías aquí Thetis.

—Creí que no se despediría de mí antes de partir, estaba muy molesto hace un rato.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad, ya sabes que puedes dirigirte a mí con más familiaridad.

—Perdona, lo olvidé por completo —dijo ella desviando la mirada hacía la superficie.

—Te he notado rara desde que trajiste al Emperador, ¿ocurre algo? No eres la misma de hace unos días.

—No es nada…

—Vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu repentino cambio —dijo él tratando de parecer amable para que ella no se sintiera observada.

—Pues bien… —dijo ella suspirando sin más remedio— Yo ya conocía al Emperador desde hace varios años —comenzó a decir—, quiero decir al joven Julián Solo, lo conocí cuando solo era un niño. El me salvó de morir en la superficie, me devolvió al mar.

— ¿Cómo que te devolvió al mar? —Kanon no entendía, le parecía que ella estaba mintiendo pero al mirarla pudo ver que ella decía la verdad; sonaba disparatado pero no estaba mintiendo— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Solo puedo decirte que estoy en deuda con Julián Solo, jamás me imagine que él sería el huésped del emperador Poseidón y ahora que está aquí debo serle fiel en cuerpo y alma.

Ahora estaba todo claro, ella estaba en deuda con el joven. No fue lo que Kanon pensó secretamente hacía unos momentos, a él le pareció que ella estaba interesada en Julián de otra forma, que quizá lo amaba pero las cosas eran diferentes aunque esa deuda que tenía con él era igual de profunda que un lazo amoroso.

—Mientras sea una marina a su servicio haré todo lo posible por complacerlo y hacer realidad su visión de un mundo mejor aunque me cueste la vida, escuché que tiene en su poder un anillo poderoso con el cual pretende llevar a cabo un plan en las tierras del norte, ¿es cierto?

—Si, en la sala del emperador hay una sortija poderosa pero aún no me he entrevistado con él así que no te puedo dar más detalles por el momento, no sé bien que es exactamente esa sortija. Él me espera hasta dentro de varias horas.

—Entonces no deberías irte si él te espera —puntualizo ella— ¿Qué tal sino regresas a tiempo?

—Estaré aquí antes de que note que salí, aún hay mucho que hacer mientras él toma el control del templo y es mejor darnos prisa.

—De acuerdo dragón marino. Informaré a los demás que has salido y estaré al pendiente de la seguridad del templo en tu ausencia. Aquí estaré esperándote.

—Muy bien —le dijo sonriendo, lo había hecho inconscientemente ya que casi nunca sonreía y en ese momento estaba feliz internamente por la confesión hecha por la chica. No había querido preguntarle por su pasado o su nombre real pero ahora sabía algo sobre ella, era una historia interesante la de la joven, se la había compartido a él.

Cuando volteo para verla antes de irse noto que ella iba de nuevo al templo, no entendía porque esa obsesión con el joven emperador pero en fin, él se sentía más tranquilo luego de hablar con ella y ya podía emprender su camino a la superficie en paz.

La sirena lo esperaba a su regreso y eso era lo que más le importaba por el momento.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Thetis Sirena y Kanon de Géminis son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

***Notas**: Esta idea me surgió mientras oía una canción llamada "Seasons apart" de Draconian, pero no la concebí exactamente como la plasmé aquí, creo que este fic es un pequeño experimento con Kanon y Thetis ya que pretendo escribir algo más largo acerca de ellos dos.

Sin duda que es una pareja posible pero la diferencia de edades no me acaba de convencer y creo que se nota en este fic que no me quedó muy bien que digamos. En fin, gracias por tu lectura.

WienG.


End file.
